


Una Memorable Navidad

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson no había esperado pasar su cumpleaños y la víspera de Navidad apoyado en el respaldo de su sofá con Harry Styles jodiéndole hasta la conciencia, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Memorable Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :) espero que esten bien, aqui les traigo este OS el cual es una adaptación de la historia de Emma Grant espero les guste. Les digo que solo es una excusa para poner smut y cosas ñoñas así que ya están advertidos.
> 
>  
> 
> Ya saben que cualquier duda que tengan o error que encuentren no duden en decirmelo.  
> Cuidense mucho y que lo disfruten :)

Louis Tomlinson después de haber jurado no perdonar a Harry Styles, después de que este ocasionara que reprobara la materia de geografía.  No había esperado pasar la víspera de Navidad apoyado en el respaldo de su sofá con Harry Styles jodiéndole hasta la conciencia, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Pues como dicen las cosas cambian. Y entre ellos sí que habían cambiado durante esos meses.

 

 

Con cada embestida que Harry le daba, sus pies aún con calcetines resbalaban en el frío suelo; tenía los dedos de los mismos enroscados y con los de las manos se agarraba firmemente de la  tela mientras gemía y jadeaba, desentonando con el festivo villancico  _O Christmas Tree,_  el cual luchaba por hacerse escuchar desde la radio  que tenía en la cocina en medio de un gran ruido de estática.

 

 

— ¿Realmente es necesario escuchar eso justo ahora? —preguntó Harry haciendo gestos y con su rizado cabello pegándosele a la frente en mechones oscuros y sudorosos mientras sostenía la cadera de Louis y se  _empujaba_ en él… la espalda de Louis arqueándose como en una reverencia invertida y su culo reaccionando bruscamente a los movimientos: deseando más, deseándolo más duro, más profundo.

 

 

—No sabía… ¡ _oh_ , dulce y jodido nombre de  _Jesús_ ,  _sí,_ justo ahí, justo  _ahí!_ … No sabía que ibas a venir —jadeó Louis bravuconamente, con las gafas empañadas resbalándole por la nariz sudorosa.

 

 

Harry lamió un poco  la nuca de Louis y luego chupó levemente, dejando con los dientes un círculo rosado —que se pondría purpura— impreso lindamente en la suave y bronceada piel.

 

 

 

—Mierda Styles, eso me  _dolió_ —se quejó Louis, pero no dejó de presionarse contra su cuerpo.

 

 

— ¿Qué…?. ¿Creíste que no vendría a hacer  _esto_? —preguntó Harry ignorando la débil protesta de Louis; con una mano envolviendo totalmente la base de su desatendida polla y moviéndola hacia arriba en una lenta… lánguida caricia… Girando su palma encima de la húmeda y sensible punta y provocando que Louis emitiera guturales e incomprensibles ruidos desde lo profundo de su pecho — ¿Qué no vendría a hacer  _esto?…_  ¿O  _esto? Siendo tu cumpleaños._

 

 

Cada cuestionamiento iba acompañado de un insoportable placer, llevando a Louis más y más cerca pero sin alcanzar a llegar; las yemas de sus dedos tocando levemente las pesadas bolas de Louis, haciendo bailar sus caderas; empujándose dentro de él de  _tal manera_  que la punta de su miembro pinchaba insistentemente su próstata… mandándole turbadores espirales de placer que tamborileaban y vibraban por todo su cuerpo en desesperantes y hormigueantes oleadas.

 

 

 

—Si continuas haciendo eso, voy a terminar  _ahora mismo_  —avisó Louis sin aliento, con las rodillas fallándole durante un breve segundo y luego enderezándose de nuevo cuando logró recuperar el control de sus temblorosas piernas.

 

 

 

—Si lo haces, nunca te lo perdonaré —siseó Harry, pero arruinó la advertencia al darle una mordida por todo lo largo de la oreja… su aliento fue un susurro helado sobre la húmeda línea que dejó ahí cuando dijo— ¡No te  _atrevas_ , Tomlinson!

 

 

 

Louis tuvo que soltar su fuerte agarre del sillón para rodear su erección con una mano, oprimiéndose firmemente justo arriba de sus bolas; manteniéndose bajo control, evitando perderlo tan pronto…

 

 

 

 

—Te ves tan jodidamente sexy cuando haces eso —gruñó Harry, oprimiendo su boca abierta contra el cuello de Louis con una satisfacción casi despiadada, pensando  _eres mío, eres mío_ mientras se movía dentro de él, su erección resbalando hacia  _dentro-y-fuera-y-dentro_  del aterciopelado y apretado calor de Louis.

 

 

 

La enorme satisfacción del simple pensamiento hacía que su pecho le doliera, se expandiera… una sonrisa no deliberada e instintiva (salvaje y posesiva) curvando hacia arriba las severas y angulosas comisuras de su boca.

 

 

Alguien golpeó la puerta.

 

 

— ¿Louis?  ¡Louis! Ábreme, soy yo —gritaba Niall desde el corredor. El picaporte traqueteó.

 

 

—Oh, no —dijo Louis, tensándose.

 

 

— _Mierda_ —dijo Harry horrorizado, pero también reaccionando a la manera en que el cuerpo de Louis repentinamente se había apretado más a su alrededor.

 

 

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Y por qué tienes puesto el seguro de la puerta?… ¡No puedo entrar!

 

 

— ¡Dame un momento! Por favor… vete, no estoy… —empezó a decir Louis.

 

 

— ¿Qué? ¡Louis!. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Estás bien?!

 

 

El picaporte se agitó aún más ruidosamente (ruidoso, más ruidoso, más rápido; un sonido irritante y de mal agüero), y entonces logró hacerlo girar al mismo tiempo que Louis gritaba.

 

 

— ¡Niall,  _no!_  

 

 

La puerta se abrió y todo se congeló, esos pocos e impactantes segundos se alargaron indefinidamente: cada imagen se preservó con cristalina claridad y precisión.

 

 

Niall abrió mucho la boca; la radio zumbó. La corona navideña que Louis tenía en la puerta se meneó ante el memorable impacto.

 

 

Los pies de Louis, vestidos con calcetines de cascabeles, se movieron unos pocos milímetros por el piso; su trasero continuaba lleno de la polla de Harry, y los tres se quedaron sin poder moverse, sin poder pensar, y de repente Louis estaba orgásmico, su culo apretándose convulsivamente alrededor de la dureza de Harry, doblando la espalda y gritando, su encendido rostro contorsionándose —apretándose— mientras se agarraba fuerte pero inútilmente del sillón.

 

 

 

Una caja de dulce Irlandés de mazapán cayó de las manos de Niall y aterrizó pesadamente en el suelo.

 

 

Harry se derramó.

 

 

No pudo evitarlo, no pudo hacer nada más que enterrar los dedos en la estrecha cintura de Louis y sostenerse, dejándolo salir, había llegando tan lejos que, él…

 

 

Niall tomo lo más cercano que tuvo a la mano, levantándolo de la barra —el cordón voló de la toma eléctrica con un destello de chispas azules y blancas— y se lo arrojó a Harry a quemarropa.

 

 

La tostadora se estrelló contra una de sus piernas, lastimándolo y asustándolo… provocando que se moviera hacia delante y empalando su pulsante erección aún más profundamente en Louis. Soltó una maldición mientras se vaciaba en él.

 

 

— ¡ _Déjalo_ en paz, abusador! —exigió Niall con un estridente grito, buscando con la mirada otro objeto pesado con qué golpearlo.

 

 

Harry se retiro limpiamente del cuerpo de Louis.

 

 

Louis permaneció colgado encima del respaldo de su sillón, completamente sin aliento.

 

 

Cuando consiguió incorporarse y voltear hacia atrás, se percató de que su plano y liso abdomen estaba pegajoso; también se había manchado de su propio semen al frente de su cuerpo.

 

 

Apestaba a descaro, a salado sudor y a sexo. Completamente bien follado. Su cuerpo era una oda al desenfreno: lleno de moretones, usado, con semen cubriéndolo por todos lados, con el despeinado cabello cubriéndole la cara… el diseño de la tela del sofá impreso en las yemas de sus dedos, se había estado agarrando tan fuerte; y una preocupante línea color de rosa corría borrosamente por su estómago, a la altura de donde se había apoyado contra el respaldo apenas acolchado de su sofá. Nunca se había visto más tentador, más inalcanzable.

 

 

 

Irradiaba tensión, sus ojos azules estaban turbios y brillantes y miraban consternados entre su amigo y su amante, y entonces…

 

 

— ¡Niall, _espera_! —gritó cuando el rubio  tomó un globo de nieve e hizo una repetición de su anterior lanzamiento.

 

 

— ¡Quítame a este loco de encima! —gritó Harry agachándose.

 

 

— ¡No le digas así! —gritó también Louis mientras Niall buscaba a tientas en la mesa del café por el platón de arcilla con dulces navideños.

 

 

— ¡Abusador! —Chillaba Niall—. ¡Pervertido!

 

 

Para ese entonces, Niall ya tenía el platón en la mano y estaba arrojándolo, mandando chocolates a volar por los aires… un arco de azúcar cayendo en espiral se desparramó por el suelo mientras Harry se tiraba hacia un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado en la cabeza.

 

 

— ¡Detente! ¡Detente! —gritaba Louis, agitando los brazos y colocándose enfrente de su amigo antes de que pudiera encontrar alguna otra cosa más que lanzarle a Harry— Niall, esto no es lo que parece… —comenzó.

 

 

— ¡Quítate de en medio, Louis, estoy defendiéndote! —dijo Niall, habiendo alcanzado un cojín y contemplando muy seriamente la idea de rellenar la garganta de Harry con él.

 

 

— ¡Niall, él es mi  _novio!_ —explotó Louis, liberando las palabras aún antes de saber qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

 

 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Niall.

 

 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

 

 

—Es mi novio —repitió Louis, saboreando aquellas extrañas palabras en su boca.

 

 

Lentamente, Niall bajó el cojín.

 

 

—Pero; ¿cuándo…? —Comenzó él— ¿Cómo…? ¡Que!

 

 

Niall de pronto se dio cuenta de la desnudez de Louis y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello; sintiendo lo mismo, Louis se escondió detrás del sofá haciendo un raro ruidito ahogado y cogiendo deprisa la primera ropa que vio. Cuando desde su escondite en  la cocina Harry se asomó y le dijo.

 

 

— ¿Me podrías dar una mano, por favor? — Louis le llevó el otro pantalón y la otra camisa arrugados que estaban en el sillón.

 

 

Louis se había puesto la camiseta equivocada… una costosa y verde de cuello alto que le quedaba un poco grande, haciéndolo parecer más joven y pequeño de lo que era. Aunque sus ojos de repente parecían mucho más impactantes, vívidos y azules de lo que Niall nunca se había percatado.

 

 

—Demonios —murmuró Harry cuando se vio obligado a ponerse la camisa de vestir roja de Louis. Le quedaba pequeña y más apretada de lo que a él le gustaba, mostrando todos los músculos de sus hombros y  pecho… dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

 

 

—Creo que… Creo que necesitas explicarme esto, Louis —dijo Niall muy lentamente cuando Harry estuvo vestido.

 

 

Louis se desplomó sobre el sillón, justo enfrente de Niall. El se había sentado en una butaca y deliberadamente no hizo ningún comentario acerca de la ropa que Louis se había puesto o del hecho de que él lo acababa de ver  follando justo encima del mueble donde estaba sentado. Louis intentó enterrarse entre los cojines del sofá de la vergüenza.

 

 

—Así que, ustedes dos… ¿están saliendo? —comenzó Niall, todavía con la incredulidad sonando en sus palabras y pintada en la cara.

 

 

—… Eh… claro, supongo que podríamos decir eso… —empezó Louis.

 

 

—Más bien la situación es que yo he estado tirándomelo hasta el cansancio durante los últimos seis meses, pero tú puedes llamarlo como quieras —dijo Harry, subiéndose la bragueta de sus pantalones y saliendo de la cocina. Caminó hasta atrás del sofá para recuperar sus zapatos.

 

 

El rostro de Niall se puso de un curioso color langosta.

 

 

—Harry,  _cállate_  —dijo Louis. ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?! Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente complicadas  y Harry  sólo las estaba empeorando más.

 

 

— ¿Por qué tendría que callarme? —preguntó.

 

 

— Porque Niall es mi amigo y estoy tratando de explicar algunas cosas aquí…

 

 

— ¡El maniático me golpeó con una tostadora!

 

 

— ¡Estaba tratando de defenderme! O al menos eso creyó… le debemos una explicación.

 

 

— ¿Qué? No tenemos que darle  _nada_. No necesitamos su bendición… ¡Esto no es de su incumbencia! —respondió Harry indignado, sentándose a un lado de Louis para colocarse rudamente los zapatos.

 

 

 

— ¡Si mi amigo está involucrado, entonces sí es de mi incumbencia! —intervino Niall recuperándose de su sonrojo y dejando que su enojo dominara su abochornamiento.

 

 

—Ustedes siempre, siempre hacen una tormenta de un vaso de agua —declaró Harry desdeñosamente, atando sus cordones quizá mucho más duro de lo que era estrictamente necesario—Louis ya es un hombre adulto… puede decidir por sí mismo a quién sí y a quien no mete en su cama.

 

 

— ¿Aún si no fueras tú? —replicó Niall acertadamente.

 

 

—Eh, chicos… —comenzó Louis.

 

 

— _Siempre_ seré yo, y  _solamente_ yo —espetó Harry, espantando brevemente a Niall con la intensidad de su verde mirada.

 

 

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso,  _Styles_? —le preguntó el rubio.

 

 

—Chicos… —intentó Louis de nuevo.

 

 

 

—Porque él es  _mío_  —dijo Harry.

 

 

 

—Él no es…

 

 

— _¡Chicos!_ ¡Todavía estoy  _aquí!_  ¡¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente?! —explotó Louis.

 

 

 

Hubo una pausa incomoda.

 

 

— ¿Estás… estás enamorado de él? —preguntó Niall en voz muy baja, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

 

 

 

 

Louis no estaba seguro de saber a quién le había hecho la pregunta.

 

 

—Eh… —dijo Louis.

 

 

 

—No tengo porqué soportar esto —bufó Harry— Me voy.

 

 

Harry se levantó de golpe antes de que Louis hubiera procesado lo que acababa de decir; rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta, levantando su chamarra del suelo en el camino y saliendo a grandes pasos del departamento mientras Louis luchaba por ponerse de pie y seguirlo.

 

 

—Niall, yo… volveré en un minuto… —dijo distraídamente al salir a toda velocidad detrás de Harry.

 

 

— ¡Louis, tus zapatos! —protestó el.

 

 

— ¡No tengo tiempo! —gritó Louis mientras salía a toda prisa por la puerta. Su edificio tenía dos salidas, así que esperaba que Harry hubiera ido por la principal, si no… no sabía que haría para alcanzarlo.

 

 

— ¡Te resfriaras! —gritó Niall a sus espaldas, pero él ya estaba en el corredor e ignoró la advertencia de su amigo.

 

 

Cuando Louis llegó a la entrada del edificio en el primer piso, Harry ya estaba afuera. Los largos pasos que daba eliminaban la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a calle mientras Louis corría detrás de él.

 

 

— ¡Styles! —Gritó Louis, agradecido por el hecho de que sus vecinos se hubieran ido de vacaciones— ¡Styles!  _¡Harry!_

 

 

Harry se mantuvo andando, poco dispuesto a hacerle caso.

 

 

 

Louis hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió. Tomó un puñado de blanca y crujiente nieve y la lanzó directamente a la cabeza de Harry.

 

 

El helado proyectil dio en el blanco y salpicó de humedad todo el rizado cabello, chorreando agua congelada por la nuca de Harry, pasando su cuello y llegando hasta su camisa.

 

 

Harry se detuvo pausadamente, y se giró sobre sus talones con expresión lívida.

 

 

 

— ¿Me acabas de lanzar, nieve? —preguntó con tono peligroso.

 

 

 

— ¡Puedes estar jodidamente seguro de que así fue! —respondió Louis, habiendo logrado enojarse un poco él también.

 

 

Harry sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de su chamarra, se agachó  y tomó un puñado de nieve —la aplastó entre sus palmas hasta conseguir un óvalo mal hecho— y se la lanzó a Louis como respuesta, dándole justo en medio del pecho.

 

 

La mandíbula de Louis casi cayó hasta el piso. Sólo había tenido intención de detenerlo… no había esperado que Harry le arrojara nada de  _regreso_.

 

 

—Ahí tienes —le dijo Harry — Ya estamos a mano —se burló con voz divertida.

 

 

— ¡Eres… eres…! ¡Eres insufrible! —exclamó Louis agachándose para coger más nieve. Rápidamente, Harry hizo lo mismo.

 

 

La bola de Louis le dio a Harry en un hombro y la de Harry le dio a él en la cadera, y entonces los dos chicos se tiraron al suelo para cubrirse, lanzándose enormes puñados de fría nieve el uno al otro y golpeándose en los mismos sitios, esquivando resueltamente los zumbantes misiles blancos.

 

 

— ¡Te comportaste completamente fuera de lugar, y lo sabes muy bien! —dijo Louis dirigiendo una bola de nieve al pecho del chico más alto, pero que le pasó rozando el brazo cuando él se torció bruscamente hacia la izquierda.

 

 

— ¿Yo?  _¿Yo?_  ¿ _Yo fui_  el que estaba fuera de lugar? ¡Horan fue el  que empezó a interrogarnos!

 

 

 

Le arrojó otra bola aplastada de hielo justo a un lado de la bonita y enojada cara de Louis, pero falló. Tal vez deseaba fallar.

 

 

— ¡No estaba interrogándonos! — Replico Louis— ¡Sólo estaba… tratando de descubrir si eres bueno para mí! ¡Eso es lo que  _hacen_  los amigos!

 

 

Gateó con rapidez para alejarse de una bola de nieve que lanzó Harry, dispuesto a desbaratarla con su pierna.

 

 

— ¿Y lo soy? —preguntó Harry, virando bruscamente para evitar otro lanzamiento.

 

 

—Yo…bueno… tú…

 

 

—Louis ¿sólo tienes puestos tus  _calcetines_? —interrumpió Harry atónito, dejando caer al suelo pisoteado la bola de nieve que ya tenía lista.

 

 

— ¡Sí! ¿Y qué? —replicó Louis desafiante; decidiendo por el momento a mantener un breve cese al fuego.

 

 

— ¡Que eres un idiota! Te vas a enfermar. ¡Vete a casa! —exclamó Harry.

 

 

— ¡No me des órdenes!… ¡No soy un niño! —respondió Louis enfurecido.

 

 

— ¡Entonces deja de actuar como uno!

 

 

— ¡No estoy actuando como uno!

 

 

Se acercaron el uno al otro cada vez más, hasta quedar casi tocándose nariz con nariz.

 

 

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué has venido corriendo sólo en calcetines a lanzarme  _nieve?_  —preguntó Harry.

 

 

— ¡Porque te amo, y tú no hubieras volteado si no te hubiera arrojado la bola de nieve! —gritó Louis sin fijarse en lo que decía, y no tuvo tiempo para odiarse por haber dicho lo que había dicho, ya que las manos de Harry lo estaba sujetando de la cabeza —sus largos dedos enterrándose entre su cabello— y Harry lo estaba  _besando_ , ambos estaban mojados y temblaban —Louis se sorprendió de que los dientes no le castañeaban porque se sentía congelado— y no podía creer que acabara de decir eso, no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado, era demasiado para asimilarlo.

 

 

Y entonces la lengua de Harry estaba dentro de su boca y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y las manos de Louis se sostenían fuertemente de los hombros de Harry, cada nervio dentro de su cuerpo tratando de unirse más él.

 

 

Todo al mismo tiempo en ese instante perfecto donde se estaban uniendo y fundiendo en algo diferente y nuevo, en algo mejor; y Louis no quería que acabara nunca —dejó de pensar y se permitió  _tener_ eso, mantenerlo, porque lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba: ambos lo necesitaban.

 

 

— ¿Tú… tú también me…? —comenzó Louis a preguntar cuando finalmente tuvieron que respirar, pero Harry lo besó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, tan cuidadosa, suave y tiernamente que nada más sería demasiado mucho, nada más podría separarlos.

 

 

—Si no, no estaría aquí —dijo Harry, lo cual significaba más para Louis que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho.

 

 

—Lo sabía —suspiró Louis, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, metiendo las manos bajo la camisa de Harry, encontrándose con sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Eso es todo, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima :)


End file.
